My Second Life In The Narutoverse
by raijin0794
Summary: A 23 year old man is murdered and reborn in the Naruto universe. Follow him as he makes friends and meets his family in this new life that is fraught with danger. This man turned child will learn to wield the powers he is born with and fight for what he believes is right and for the new home he finds himself in. SI OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Raijin0794

So, this is a Naruto SI OC fanfic which will pretty much follow cannon just from different points of view. There might be slight deviation thanks to my OC but for the most part the story will follow the main plot of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters (except for OC characters like Raiden) mentioned and used in this fanfiction are the creative works of Masashi Kishimoto and belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.**

My second life in the narutoverse By Raijin0794

Prologue: Death and whaaaa…..?

Having a cop for a dad I always knew the job was dangerous I just thought the danger was for him not the rest of the family or more specifically me. I had decided to go out for a night on the town which in retrospect is so not me that it's kind of strange that I decided to do such a thing and alone at that which was my first mistake. The second mistake was deciding to go through an alley that screamed walk this way if your trying to get mugged. Of course, that's not what happened to me, nope, it was worse, at least if I got mugged I would survive. So, half way through the alley I suddenly feel this sharp pain in my chest and it gets really hard to stay standing. I look down and what do you know a knife is coming out of my chest.

I look behind me and see a man a couple of inches taller than me looking directly in to my eyes, all I see in those eyes is a sense of satisfaction and contempt for the person whose life he was ending. He pulls the knife out of my back and I fall to the ground, suddenly its extremely hard to keep my eyes open and my vision is starting to fade. I hear the man kneel down in front of me and he says, "you can blame your father for this, he put me behind bars for 20 years and now I have my revenge." My killer left me to bleed out on the ground after he said his piece, and as I lay there my body growing colder and colder from blood loss my mind wanders to all of the people I am leaving behind. My sister, mother, and my father…God I hope he doesn't blame himself for this, technically it is his fault but that's not what's important, what's important is that he knows that I don't blame him for this, no one could have seen this coming.

With the last of my strength I decide to write a message that I hope my father will understand, I was able to write not your fault before it became too hard to move anymore. I then thought of the friends I was leaving behind but that thought passed quickly, my friends were strong they could bounce back from my loss, well there was one friend that I was worried about but I hope his girlfriend could see him through the loss of one of his oldest best friends. The last thing that crossed my mind before darkness took me was what would come next, were my parents right would I wake up to judgement day or would my consciousness fade away like dust in the wind, well I guess there is only one way to find out…beam me up God, and with those lame final thoughts Chris a 23-year-old man who had just graduated college died with a small accepting smile on his face.

The first thought that came to mind was how warm my surroundings were and how nice the sound of that bass drum that kept to a specific tempo was. I really don't know how long I just floated in my new surroundings but the sound of that drum and the warmth that surrounded me was enough to keep me sane as I float along and thought about my life and its abrupt end. I wouldn't have minded spending an eternity in that place but as the saying goes all good things must come to an end and boy did it end. At first it felt like a ton of liquid had left my surroundings, and then it felt like I was being squeezed out of my warm abode, as all of this was happening one thing came to mind that fit the description of what I was experiencing but the mere idea of something like that happening was so alien to me that I denied the thought almost as soon as it came. Finally, after what felt like hours of torture I saw a light at the end of the tunnel…literally. As I made my way out into the blinding light only one thought crossed my mind and that was 'Cold!' I tried screaming that word but the only thing that came out was a gurgled cry.

As I started I just couldn't stop so I just kept crying and as I cried my thoughts were all over the place ranging from 'reincarnation cannot be real!' to 'dear God I hope I'm a boy again' and as I continued to think I was picked up and placed in front of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long red hair and extremely expressive teal colored eyes that held unconditional love and fondness within their depths. Her face was heart shaped and a little sickly looking but still beautiful and as I stared at her I understood that this was to be my new mother and boy was that something I was going to have to get used to. I decided to leave those thoughts for later as heavy amounts of drowsiness hit me all at once and I slowly closed my eyes to fall asleep but before I slipped into unconsciousness the last thing I heard was, "Kon'nichiwa Raiden."

The next time I woke up it looked like we were in some kind of carriage which made me question just what time period I had been born or reborn into because when I died it had been 2017 and we had cars. I won't pretend to know how reincarnation works but I was pretty darn sure it wasn't supposed to send me back in time. As I sat pondering the intricacies of reincarnation it seemed like we had reached the destination we were headed to and that's were things got weird, first off my new mother hid me in her bag which to me was extremely dangerous considering the possibility of me dying a second time because of sudden infant death syndrome. Second I heard what sounded like two male voices speaking to my new mother in what sounded like some sort of dialect of Japanese, I heard them say, "Kon'nichiwa…. Konoha" and at those words my brain stopped working and the only thing that went through my mind at that point was 'Kono whaaa!'….. TO BE CONTINUED

#

Well that's my first chapter for my first ever fanfic, honestly this is my first time trying to write something that isn't for school and so far I've enjoyed it. I will take any constructive criticism that is thrown my way so long as it is respectful and the intentions behind said criticism is to improve the quality of this fanfiction as it progresses thanks for reading and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Depression and Goodbyes

Raijin0794

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters (except for OC characters like Raiden) mentioned and used in this fanfiction are the creative works of Masashi Kishimoto and belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.**

# = Time skip & scene breaks

'Boo' = thought

"boo" = speaking

My second life in the narutoverse

Depression and Goodbyes

My whole damn life or second life feels like something straight out of a fanfiction, after my world shattering discovery of being reborn in the Naruto world my mental state took a turn for the worse. I'm sure from my mother's perspective I was the perfect baby only crying when I was hungry or needed changing, which is somewhat normal for a baby however other than doing those things I would just lay in my crib and stare at the ceiling. My new mother obviously was just that, a new mother because she didn't find any of my behavior strange in fact I would say she probably felt like she was doing a good job. Someone with a background in psychology would probably say I was depressed if they could spot the signs in a however old I was baby, and they would be right I was sad as hell. I lost my relatively comfortable life and got reborn in a world where they basically raise children to be soldiers and no one has a problem with that.

Hell, I was civilian as they come, not to mention a total pacifist, don't get me wrong I would fight if my life and loved ones was at stake but other than that I hated fighting and flinched any time someone moved to fast in my general direction. So, believe me when I say laying in my crib and thinking about how my past life in comparison to what I had to look forward to in this life made me a very depressed baby.

#

It probably took me about 3 or 4 months to really get over my depression and come to accept the fact that this was my life now and I was just going to have to deal with it. So, me knowing what I know about the Naruto universe I had a lot of planning to go through, I needed to figure out what time period I was in, who my father was, whether or not I wanted to become a ninja, and the most pressing concern for me was determining whether or not my new mother was a member of the Uzumaki clan because if she was then I could cross being a civilian off my list of things I could be in my future. That would also paint a giant target on my back for kidnapping and considering we actually lived in Konoha I would have to fear kidnapping from the inside of the village as well, especially sense people like Danzo lurked in the shadows just waiting for another weapon to be found as he would most likely put it.

After thinking about all the things, I needed to learn I threw myself into figuring out this language because God knows or maybe I should say Kami knows Japanese was extremely different from English and it would definitely take me a while to actually learn how to speak it fluently. Luckily being completely immersed in the language by my new mother who just so happened to be a chatter box, even to her 4-month-old son, made learning new words and sentences a lot easier. While learning Japanese from my mother I found that I actually grasped concepts of the language way faster than I could in my past life which lead me to the theory that this new body I was in had a brain that processed information a lot faster than I could in my old body. Speaking of new bodies this body itched like crazy, it felt like lightning was running through every muscle fiber, artery, nerve, and organ. It was driving me absolutely crazy and I'm sure that if I had been a normal baby I would be screaming my lungs out from the discomfort I felt within my body. It wasn't overly painful it was just ridiculously annoying and distracting, I could only assume this was my chakra network being formed and the fact that I had a little less than 5 excruciatingly long years to wait before this would subside was not helping things.

#

8 Months later and I was turning 1, let me just say that my new body was freaking amazing I got this language down in 8 FREAKING MONTHS! I still haven't said my first words to mother yet because I wanted to make sure that I met every milestone at a normal baby's speed. Being a genius only equaled a sad and depressing life as well as having the eyes of people I definitely did not want to watch me cough-Danzo-cough. So, during those 8 months of intense language immersion I figured out that my luck was shit because it turns out that my mother was in fact an Uzumaki and she hid said fact from the village leaders when she became a citizen of Konoha. If you're asking how she hid said fact from freaking ninja well that's simple, hair dye apparently exists in this world and my dear mother decided to dye our hair black. I swear to kami if this stuff is toxic and I lose brain cells because of my new mother's air headedness I'm going to become the most intolerable toddler she has ever had the displeasure of encountering.

Personally, I doubt that dear old mom was able to pull a fast one on Hiruzen Sarutobi, especially considering she has the same personality of one Kushina Uzumaki and I'm pretty sure the hokage would notice such a…. unique? personality? Luckily, I was still in her bag at the time (damn oblivious new mothers and their life ending shenanigans) so Hiruzen probably doesn't know about me just yet, though it did feel like someone was staring rather intently in my direction during their conversation. I really hope there weren't any sensors in the room because if so then Hiruzen probably knows that there are now 3 Uzumakis in Konoha instead of the…. ugh whatever I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

One thing I figured out about my mother is that she isn't very healthy, apparently the pregnancy did a number on her body and she is apparently getting weaker by the day. Again, my luck is shit, I get a brand-new life after being murdered and then find out that my mother might not even make it to my 4th birthday. What kind of Kami forsaken second life is this, I don't know who my father is, my mother is dying, and I just might become an orphan in a village that breeds child soldiers… THIS LIFE IS BULL SHIT! I bet she came to Konoha hoping that Tsunade would be here but now she has no hope of getting better and is probably scared that we would never make it to another village with the way that her health was slowly deteriorating. I would have been completely oblivious if I hadn't learned the language as quickly as I did and overheard her talking to what I assume was a doctor, I guess she figured I wouldn't understand what she was saying.

I sat down one day and thought of how I treated Tokiwa which is my mother's name and I found that at the very least I was growing to love her as my mother and it was time I started treating her like the mother I was starting to see her as. So, I stood up and I walked to my mother in her bed room and I looked into those beautiful teal eyes crawled into her arms and brought her forehead to my foreheads and I said my first sentence to my new mother. "Okaasan I love you" my mother froze her eyes grew wider and wider after each word and then they softened. "I love you too Raiden" I was surprised and I'm pretty sure it showed on my face by the laughter that came from my mother, she always struck me as the lose it after your baby's first word type of mother. "I already knew you could talk Raiden, I just thought you had your reasons for not doing so, but I'm glad to hear that you love me" I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment and shame for hiding the fact that I could speak from her, "I'm sorry Okaasan I didn't mean to hide it" she laughed again and then said, "it's alright Raiden I don't mind that you waited until now to speak to me." That was the moment that I fully came to accept Tokiwa Uzumaki as my mother in this second life of mine and I promised myself that I would love her with everything I had until her final breathe.

I broke our bonding moment after a couple of minutes of just enjoying each other's presence and asked the question that I had been dreading the answer to, "how long?" Mother looked at me quizzically and said, "eh, how long what rai-kun?" I looked at my mother for a moment and then said, "kaa-san I heard you talking to the doctor, I…I want to know how long we have together" my mother's eyes held so much sadness and resignation in them that I could feel my heart dropping into the pit of my stomach. "The doctor told me I have about 3 years left so long as I don't do anything to weaken my body further" I looked into her eyes and tried my best to smile and hide the ache in my chest, "I promise to make these next 3 years the best 3 years of your life" My mother laughed as tears started to form in her eyes, "you're such a sweet boy always thinking of others, but I don't want you to sacrifice any of your time you could spend making friends and having fun hanging out with me all the time." I shook my head, "No kaa-san I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you, I promise I will still make friends and play but I just want to spend most of my time with you." She smiled with the tears streaming down her face, "alright rai-kun so long as you don't spend all of your time just trying to please me then that's fine." We just stayed together the entire day just talking and laughing, I got to learn more about my mother and our clan. When I asked about my father all she said was, "you'll meet him when he's ready to meet you, right now he isn't ready but don't worry he will be." I really didn't know what to make of that so I just put it to the back of my mind and continued the conversation with my mother well into the night. She never did question how intelligent I was, it almost seemed like she expected me to be this smart which only made me want to know who my father was even more because no offense to mom but it definitely didn't come from her. I'm glad I decided to speak to her though, I feel like we wouldn't have bonded this much if I had waited a couple more months, still second or first Tokiwa will always be seen as my mother for the rest of this life and beyond.

#

3 years later and its time, I stand holding her hand as she smiles weakly at me while sitting in her hospital bed. Her breathing grew weaker as she looked me in the eyes and said, "rai-kun I know you're not like other children, over these 3 years I watched you grow I saw the intelligence you tried to hide from others, but I also saw your kindness, the way you would help people without letting them know you were helping or the way you would play with other kids even though it only taxed you mentally, I'm telling you all these things because I don't want you to hide rai-kun, help people but don't hide from them, your too kind to be such a lonesome boy, make friends rai-kun real friends people that will stick with you through it all and whether the storm with you, and I'm so sorry I can't be with you through it all physically but know that when I'm gone I will always be there no matter how lonely you may feel, just remember that I will always be with you and that I…will…love…you…..always." Her eyes that looked like the clearest sea slowly dimed and I shook with grief "Kaa-san please don't go… I'm not ready, please" I sobbed into her stomach looking exactly like the child my physical appearance portrayed me as. I slowly remembered the past 3 years I spent with her, her laugh, her cry, her admonishing tone, her love, her smile, the way the world seemed so much brighter on top of her shoulders. I tried so hard to be strong for her but when she breathed no more my world shattered again and all I felt was grief and loneliness. I wanted to send her off with a smile and as much love as I could but all I could give her was a broken-hearted…. "goodbye." TO BE CONTINUED…

#

This took way longer than I thought it would and I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter but the idea was to kind of speed past the baby days and kind of get to a point where I could explore the village and meet people. I know Tokiwa didn't exactly get that much character development but honestly, she never would have been that big of a character anyways. This fic is mainly going to focus on my OC's relationship with his father, but anyway let me know what you guys think of this chapter I'm still trying to get dialogue down its really hard but I still had fun writing this, have a good day and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Birds of a Feather

Raijin0794

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters (except for OC characters like Raiden) mentioned and used in this fanfiction are the creative works of Masashi Kishimoto and belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.**

# = Time skip & scene breaks

'Boo' = thought

"boo" = speaking

My second life in the narutoverse Birds of a feather

Crippling loneliness… That's all I've felt for the past few months after my mother passed. I was put in the orphanage as I suspected I would, and from there I just moved on autopilot, people tried to talk to me, kids tried to be my friend but I shut them all down before they could get the chance. I don't want friends, I don't want another family, I just want to be left alone. So, I isolated myself, I ate when it was necessary and talked when spoken to but other than that I just kept to myself. I often left the orphanage to go to the cemetery and sit at mom's grave where I would simply sit there and tell her how much I missed her and how lost I felt. I realized that she was the only real light in this world that I had and after losing her all I felt was bitterness, loneliness, and loathing especially toward my father.

The more time that passed the more I began to resent whoever my father was, he obviously knew about me and mom based off the answer mom gave me about him. So why hadn't he shown up before she died, why didn't he look for me after she died, did he not care about us…. about me, did he never love mom to begin with, was I…. was I a mistake.

One thing I learned about myself in all of this solitude was that my mindset and maturity were slowly beginning to match my physical age. I also found that I forgot the majority of my past life, the only thing that I can remember now aside from random anime I watched and events that are supposed to happen later in the story is that I was 23 and I was murdered. But all of these revelations meant nothing to me, at least I get to start over the way it should have been, I never planned on influencing the plot anyway. It will all turn out fine so long as I don't do anything to change things.

I'm glad he never approached me now, who needs a father that can't even come to visit the woman he got pregnant even when she was sick. Screw him, I don't need him or anyone for that matter, I will get strong on my own and survive this fucked up world. Sense I'm already a citizen of this village I'll protect it, so long as I'm strong enough to survive pains invasion and the fourth shinobi war then I don't care what happens. I was lost in so much darkness I couldn't even remember what it was I promised my mother before she died, all I knew was that it was important but whenever I try to remember I feel what I felt when she died holding my hand, I don't want to feel that anymore so I just forget, it feels better to forget than to feel that horrible emptiness from before, so I will forget and just get stronger, it's the only thing I can do now.

My chakra network was still being formed so I couldn't do any chakra exercises, I focused mainly on building strength, and speed, as well as working on my hand eye coordination and my accuracy with throwing by tossing rocks at certain targets and trying to catch falling leaves from a tree before they hit the ground. For strength, I did a lot of bodyweight exercises like pushups, pull ups, squats, lunges, jumping jacks, hanging sit ups, and more. This body still amazes me at just how much exercise it can take, I could feel myself getting stronger and faster with each week. It got to a point where racing the kids at the orphanage was so easy I could lap them 5 times without breaking a sweat. For speed, I did a lot of running, I even ran into konoha's green beast quite a few times, the first time he saw me he gave me a strange look that made me uncomfortable so I made a hasty retreat from his presence. After that he would simply acknowledge me by saying things like SUCH YOUTHFULNESS or YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES BURN BRIGHTLY, Honestly Guy is just as weird as he appeared in the show so usually I just ignored whatever he said and continued with my exercises.

I noticed that the exercises were actually putting me in a better mood, I still didn't interact with people much but I wasn't in as bad a mood as I was before I started. One day I noticed a mirror in one of the rooms of the orphanage and decided to take a look at myself sense I never did look when mom was still alive. All of the mirrors in the house were too tall for me back then so it was safe to say that I was a little excited to finally check myself out. When I stepped up to the mirror my breath hitched, because I could see my natural hair color at the roots of my hair, it wasn't enough for regular people to notice but ninja would definitely notice. My hair color was definitely something I got from my father, it also narrowed the list of potential people down to 2 specific individuals, after all there were only 2 people in Konoha who had natural white/gray hair and that was Jiraiya of the sanin and Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja.

Well my mood just dropped, I can honestly say regardless of who out of the two were my father I wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. He had already blown his chance when he didn't show up for mother and me. So, I would just have to hide my true hair color with hair dye like my mother did for the both of us. I'm sure if I looked at my hair more closely I could figure out who my father was but at this point I really didn't care. I did have a fairly handsome face though so I guess that was a plus, though right now I guess this would be considered cute more than it would be considered handsome. Hmm that could actually be a problem, maybe I should buy a face mask when I graduate from the academy just so people outside of the village don't know what I look like… eh thoughts for later I guess. Let's go buy that hair dye and get back to training, got to make sure I'm strong enough to handle the academy so I'm not looked down upon by the clan kids.

#

?POV

They are so alike it's scary, they handle loss the same way and yet I can see that the boy's hatred toward his father is growing day by day. If he doesn't present himself soon he is going to have a lot of work cut out for him if he ever wants to be accepted as a father by young Raiden. Those flashes of loneliness in his eyes he hides just as well as Naruto does and the hatred within those dark grey orbs burns just as strong as the hatred within young Sasuke's own. Honestly if they had been born within the same generation I might have created an all-boys genin team, they would have been good for each other, Naruto would pull him out of his loneliness, Sasuke would be able to understand the hatred within Raiden to an extent and engage him more in conversation or sparing rather than isolate himself like they both seem to do. If only he had been born just 2 years earlier I could have created the most powerful genin team that could even rival the sanin back when they were genin. Who knows maybe Raiden could skip 2 classes if he shows enough talent in the academy, people will probably start to fear having another Itachi appear but if we reveal who his father is then maybe people would stop worrying. Now I just need to figure out a way to get someone to expose his true hair color and I'm sure Guy could piece together who his father is from there, after all the way his hair grows is the opposite of his fathers, the only reason Guy didn't figure it out initially was because of the black hair coloring. I'm going to bring you two together, it's time to start pulling both of you out of the darkness that you've found yourselves in. I'm sure given enough time the will of fire will burn brightly in both of you, now then I think it's time your father took up a new position in Konoha, one that will bring him into the light as I hope to do with you as well Raiden Uzumaki Hatake….

Hiruzen POV END

#

Kakashi POV

I've failed them both, I couldn't bring myself to show my face in front of Raiden and my guilt only rose every time I spoke with Tokiwa and she smiled at me with understanding and love. I didn't deserve to be loved by such a woman, after all I just ended up letting her down like I did with Obito and Rin.

 **FLASHBACK**

I stood in the shadows as she gave her final message to our son, his wails cutting into me like a knife, I was so tempted to step out and comfort him but I convinced myself that my appearance would only harm him more. Tokiwa's gaze drifted over to my shadow while Raiden was crying and she smiled again with those eyes that shone with love and understanding, my breathe hitched when she mothed the words 'I love you, please take care of our son.' I nodded and she smiled before silently slipping away. I will protect him the only way I know how Tokiwa in the shadows and away from me, everyone close to me always dies so I just won't get close to Raiden but I swear to always protect him.

 **FLASHBACK END**

I had been called in to speak to the hokage, so I arrived with my anbu mask on in the middle of the hokage's office. "I wanted to speak to Kakashi Hatake not inu" I sigh at that response and pull off my mask. The hokage gives me his patented grandfatherly smile as he says, "ah, Kakashi how have you been doing as of late." I keep a blank face as I say, "I have been well hokage-sama, just staying busy with my anbu duties." The hokage sighs as he says, "I am referring to how you are handling Tokiwa's death Kakashi, she was your lover for quite some time, and it took your son months to regain some sense of normalcy after losing her. You know you should really introduce yourself to him, you've been avoiding it ever sense he was born." I grew tense at the mention of my son and responded, "with all due respect hokage-sama I think it would be best if Raiden never really got to know me, I would never be a good father like sensei would have been and I would only end up hurting and disappointing him in the end." The hokage looked at me with sad pitying eyes as he said, "Kakashi the more you avoid him the harder it will be to even have a chance to be a part of his life, and you know when people begin to figure out whose son he is there will be no choice but to have him stay with you for protection. You and I both know that kidnapping from other villages is the least of our worries regarding his safety." Danzo will take him was the implied message the hokage was sending me and some of my killing intent slipped from my control at the thought.

I sighed after regaining control of my killing intent, "hokage-sama I would rather cross that bridge when I get to it, now what was it you needed to speak to me about?" the hokage sighed and then adopted a business-like posture, "Kakashi how long have you been in anbu?" I felt a pit forming at the bottom of my stomach after that question, "10 years hokage-sama" the hokage nodded before saying, "I see, Kakashi Hatake I am hereby removing you from your position as anbu captain and placing you as a jonin sensei effective immediately." My heart dropped at this piece of news, "hokage-sama why?" the hokage smiled at me gently and said, "Kakashi you have spent your time in the darkness for far too long it is time for you to step into the light, it's for your own good and the good of your son." I was confused at the last statement, "what do you mean hokage-sama?" the hokage chuckled at my question, "Kakashi eventually you and Raiden will have to interact with each other, I think it would be best if you had some experience dealing with children besides Naruto." I let out an exasperated sigh as the hokage began to chuckle at my weariness, 'meddling old monkey', "Hai, hokage-sama" I began to walk out of the hokage's office and right before I left I heard the hokage mutter, "you two are definitely father and son with how alike you are." I couldn't help but snort at the thought, He was raised by Tokiwa there is no way he is anything like me. I guess I will go and visit Obito, Rin, and Tokiwa if Raiden isn't there….TO BE CONTINUED

#

There you have it folks Raiden's dad is indeed the famous copy ninja. I kind of wanted Raiden to be more of a child and less a 23-year-old in a child's body, so he's regressing in response to his depression, and loneliness. Also let it be known that because of the Hatake genes Raiden is in fact a genius just like his father. He will keep some of his future knowledge but whether he acts on it or not will have to wait until future chapters. Also, his maturity level will still be higher than kids his age but he will most likely be stuck having more of a sarcastic/antagonistic teen's level of maturity for a while (Think Kakashi before Obito's death minus the rule following obsession), maybe until he reaches his teens still haven't decided yet. Ah and one more thing this might be the last update you guys see for a while I need to start studying for the NCLEX, I'll try to update on my free days. Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meddling Old Monkey

Raijin0794

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters (except for OC characters like Raiden) mentioned and used in this fanfiction are the creative works of Masashi Kishimoto and belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.**

# = Time skip & scene breaks

'Boo' = thought

"Boo" = speaking

My Second Life in The Narutoverse

Meddling Old Monkey

Okay someone is definitely messing with me, I've been trying to find black hair dye for the past month. My hair is basically all silver/white now with black tips and every store I go to keeps saying that they only have silver hair dye now.

On a side note I officially know who my father is now after studying my hair for a prolonged period of time it is safe to say I am definitely Hatake Kakashi's son. My hair is just as gravity defying and the only difference between his hair and mine is literally the position in which it grows, mine favors the right side of my head while his favors the left.

After figuring out who my father was I decided to model my wardrobe after his late sensei the fourth hokage. So, I am currently walking around the village in a long sleeve blue t-shirt with arm bands, black shinobi pants, and blue open toed shinobi sandals. It's a bit of a dick move but who cares I feel morbidly gleeful just knowing this would cause him some sort of emotional pain.

Another problem that I have recently been facing is the fact that my hair now resembles my father's coloring and I can't expect the same level of stupidity directed at Naruto and his heritage to be directed at myself. So, I have been avoiding shinobi like the plague, well more specifically I've been avoiding a certain green beast that lately seems to have been looking for me.

I call shenanigans on this whole situation, what are the odds that the only hair color all the stores in Konoha currently have is my natural hair color. It's like someone is trying to out me to the rest of the people in Konoha, I'm starting to lean more towards the theory of Hiruzen knowing about my existence and trying to force me and my father together for my 'protection'.

What really has me irritated is the fact that my training keeps getting interrupted because Guy keeps showing up in the area's that I train at. Oh well this helps me train my evasive abilities as well as my stealth so I will take this whole thing as a challenge. Throw whatever you want at me Hiruzen I'm not going down without a fight.

#

Okay I take back what I said, Hiruzen seriously did not have to include a FREAKING ANBU GUARD! I get it you don't want Danzo scooping me up and brainwashing me to become a weapon for the good of the village.

I noticed them a couple weeks back when I was heading back to the orphanage after a late-night training session. I had the strange sense that I was being watched and caught a flash of white with red paint in the shape of an animal and knew that it had to be anbu. If it was ROOT I would have already been taken away but these guys just watch me.

Honestly these guys are more tenacious then Guy, I can't even shake them. Well at least I've been able to dodge the green beast for a few weeks, heh I guess my stealth and evasive skills are actually pretty good for a pre-academy student or maybe it's just my natural genius being able to evade a jon….

"AH THERE YOU ARE, IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS YOUTHFUL GENIN IN THE MAKING!" and there go my ear drums along with my pride as a ninja.

"Ah ninja-san what can I do for you? I was just on my way home" I could literally feel my heart in my throat at this point, there was no way Guy wouldn't notice the similarities between me and his eternal rival.

"AH I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOME WEIGHTS TO HELP WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING REGIMEN, I NOTICED THAT YOU WERE TRAINING FOR SPEED AND…." Oh, crap why did he stop talking, wait!? Why is he staring so hard at me right now?

'oh, crap he's figuring it out I've got to do something non Kakashi like'

"Hn." …. Why did I pick the Uchiha equivalent of leave me alone? I'm so screwed he's going to figure out who I'm related to.

"YOUTHFUL GENIN IN THE MAKING WHO MIGHT YOUR FATHER BE?" Shit I don't know how to answer that without sounding like a dick or being standoffish for no reason, I guess I have to tell him the truth.

"I'm an orphan ninja-san, my mother died a few months back and I never knew who my father was." Guy's face took on a rather grim look after that last statement.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL, COME YOUNG LEAF LET US GO AND TALK WITH THE HOKAGE." Yup I am officially screwed, well time to face the music I guess. I took Guys hand and everything became blurry for like 5 seconds and then we were in front of the hokage tower. My stomach was doing back flips after that, 'Kami, the body flicker is something that should be avoided when your stomach is full.'

"YOUTHFUL SECRETARY OF THE HOKEAGE IS THE HOKAGE AVAILABLE FOR A MEETING" please say no, "yes actually he just finished a meeting you can head right in ninja-san." My luck is shit. "THANK YOU, VERY MUCH YOUTHFUL SECRETARY,"

'does he have to yell everything he says'

Well moment of truth I guess. We walk into the hokage's office and as soon as Hiruzen spots me I could have sworn I saw a brief smirk of victory before being replaced by a grandfatherly smile. 'What are you playing at old man'

"Ah Guy-kun good to see you, so why have you come and who is this you've brought to my office"

'as if you don't know' I had to fight to keep the scowl from showing on my face.

"Hokage-sama I've brought a most promising youth to you because he has a striking resemblance to my eternal rival Kakashi and believe he may be of some relation to him" what the hell, now he acts like he knows what indoor voices are.

"Ah, yes he does have a striking resemblance to Kakashi" uh oh I don't like that calculating glint in his eyes. "Guy-kun could you leave me and this young one alone for a little while so I can get to the bottom of this." I sent guy the best pleading kicked puppy look I could muster but, "of course Hokage-sama I will be in the hall of you need me"

My shoulders slumped a little at my failed attempt at acquiring sympathy and backup. I returned my attention to the hokage and…. HOLY SHIT! Did his whole demeanor just change? Hiruzen Sarutobi's grandfatherly aura was gone and in its place, was a rather smug faced business-like aura.

"I must admit Raiden-kun you avoided being noticed for quite some time I must commend your ability to avoid being noticed for your appearance for the duration that it lasted." I gave the hokage the most incredulous look and pointed my finger in accusation "it was you that made it so I couldn't dye my hair black" the hokage smirked at me "indeed Raiden-kun, I've had my eye on you ever sense your mother passed and I needed a way for people to recognize your more obvious heritage so that I and your father could better protect you from the threats that lie within and outside the village."

I couldn't keep the scowl off my face at the mention of my 'father' protecting me, "I was doing just fine hiding until you interfered in that" the hokage sighed at my statement.

"Raiden-kun dyeing your hair would have only worked until you made it into the academy, ninja are much more observant than you think Raiden-kun. Someone would have put together the similarities between you and your father Hatake Kakashi. All it would have taken is for you to not dye your hair in time and someone at the academy to notice your silver roots and then you would have had plenty of unwanted attention."

It pissed me off that I couldn't refute his argument but what pissed me off more was that I knew where this conversation was going.

"Now that your heritage has been discovered you have no choice but to seek protection from the only family you have left." If looks could kill Hiruzen would be a smoldering pile of ash right now.

"I'm not blind Raiden-kun I can tell you hold little to no fondness at all for your father but I ask that you at least give him a chance to be a father to you. Kakashi has been through a lot in his young life and has known more loss than many shinobi his age. Also, it's not like you would lose anything from staying with him in fact you only gain from this situation."

I raised an eyebrow in question of Hiruzen's statement, "I know that you rather enjoy your training but I couldn't help but notice your training regimen lacked any form of structure, am I right to assume you created that training regimen yourself?" I simply nodded in answer to his question.

"Well then Raiden-kun I have no doubt that Kakashi would be more than willing to add structure to your rather chaotic training regimen. After all the stronger you are the less either of you have to worry about."

Hiruzen did have a point, Kakashi could help me improve way faster than I could improve on my own. It irked me that I had to live with my emotionally stunted and sorry excuse for a father but the training I would receive from one of konoha's elite jonin was extremely tempting, my thoughts were broken by Hiruzen who coughed to get my attention.

"Raiden-kun I'm not asking you to suddenly start liking your father, you must realize that this is for your own good as well as your fathers." I gave Hiruzen a curious look because of the last part of that statement.

"Raiden-kun you are not the only one mourning the loss of your mother, Kakashi does not show his emotions freely but I have no doubt that he is hurting just as much as you are over her loss. He knew your mother far longer than you did and this loss is simply being added to his list of losses he feels guilt over of that I am sure."

I gave Hiruzen a blank stare

"Hokage-sama if you know I hold no love for my father then you should know that his emotional health is something I couldn't care less about." Hiruzen sighed sadly at my response and then he did something I never expected a hokage to do.

"Please Raiden-kun if not for your father then I beg that you would at least alleviate some of his guilt as a favor to me. Stay with him for your protection and training but don't allow him to spiral into depression and self-loathing." The hokage actually bowed his head in request for this favor.

"Hokage-sama bowing is not necessary especially when I will be working for you in the near future." I couldn't help but sigh internally.

There is no doubt in my mind that there is more to this request than just making sure Kakashi doesn't end up like grandpa Sakumo. Most likely this is Hiruzen's way of making me and Kakashi bond over something we have in common. I'm probably going to hate myself for this later but I never wanted Kakashi to outright kill himself over mom's death. I might hate the guy but I won't allow my hatred to grow into malice, that's a sure-fire road to destruction right there.

With the heaviest sigh I could muster I gave my answer to Hiruzen, "Fine hokage-sama you win I will live with Kakashi and make sure he doesn't do anything too extreme, just don't expect us to become the perfect father and son, after all of this blows over and I become a jonin our relationship will be as coworkers and nothing more. I never intended to allow that man into my life in the first place." And there is that smirk of victory again.

"I thank you in advance for this Raiden-kun, I will summon your father at once and you can head home with him. I already had anbu take all of your belongings to his house. I'm sure he is being informed of what is going on right about now, also you don't have to worry about your orphan status, after your mother died I took the liberty of placing you in your father's custody, and don't worry your father didn't know anything about this I did it behind his back as a way to protect you from some unsavory characters in Konoha's underworld no need to thank me."

It was then that I realized I had just gotten played and before I could voice my displeasure there was a knock at the door and in stepped one Hatake Kakashi with what I assumed to be a scowl on his face based on the way his eyebrow was scrunched downward in displeasure. At that exact moment me and Kakashi had the exact same thought in regard to our hokage 'Meddling Old Monkey'…. TO BE CONTINUED

#

That's it for this chapter. I tried to make the structure a bit smoother this time around. Not really sure if I succeeded or not. Anyway let me know what you guys think of this chapter and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Transitions, Training, Academy, and Naruto

Raijin0794

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters (except for OC characters like Raiden) mentioned and used in this fanfiction are the creative works of Masashi Kishimoto and belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.**

# = Time skip & scene breaks

'Boo' = thought

"Boo" = speaking

My Second Life in The Narutoverse

Living with Kakashi is actually not as bad as I thought it would be. He minds his own business and isn't forcing himself to be all fatherly. Honestly, it's more like having a roommate than living with a family member. Thank kami for Kakashi's social awkwardness it's saved me from having to hold long conversations with him.

In fact, the only time we talk to each other is just during training. Let me tell you Kakashi's training regimen for me is way more effective and difficult in comparison to what I was doing before.

I start off with sprints until I can't run anymore then I transition to leg work like squats and lunges. Then I transition to core work which consisted of exercises like planking, crunches for my oblique's, and punches to the stomach to strengthen my resistance to gut punches and increase my pain tolerance. Then I switch to pushups and katas that Kakashi showed me.

Kakashi told me that we wouldn't start sparring until I got the katas down to the point of them being almost reflexive movements. Shouldn't take me more than a week or two to get these movements down to being second nature.

Long story short Kakashi is a slave driver when it comes to training but I can easily see the benefits to his training regimen. I could easily outlast the previous me from a month ago without even breaking a sweat. I can't wait for him to start sparring with me, I need as much battle experience as I can get if I am going to survive my future battles and missions.

#

 **Kakashi's POV**

Raiden living with me has actually been fairly easy to deal with, I'm not sure if I should be relieved worried or disappointed. He is just as independent as I was at his age. I just wish he would stop wearing clothes that remind me of my dead sensei, which I somehow get the feeling he's doing on purpose. Every now and then I catch glimpses of amusement in his eyes whenever I avert my gaze from his wardrobe, if he is doing this on purpose then my son is a little prick.

Everything I teach him he grasps incredibly quickly in fact the only thing that was somewhat hard to work with was increasing his pain tolerance. Which is to be expected he did live basically a civilian life for the majority of his life so far.

Still I would be lying if I said I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the childish excitement that entered his eyes when I mentioned the fact that we will be sparring today. I'm glad to see that even with all his maturity he can still be the child he is, however it's still a bit worrying how he doesn't attempt to make friends or play with other children.

I don't want Raiden going down the same dark path I went when my dad died, it took people like Guy, Obito, Rin, sensei, and lord third to make me see the importance of friendship and team work but by the time I realized it I had already lost two important friends.

Raiden will be entering the academy soon, so maybe he will make friends once he is forced to be around them for a prolonged period of time. Who knows maybe he will even become friends with his cousin, not that either of them know they're related.

Raiden would definitely benefit from someone to talk to, especially seeing as he refuses to have conversations with me outside of training. Honestly sometimes he reminds me too much of Itachi and that thought scares the hell out of me. I could never understand the thought process behind Itachi's eyes and the fact that I feel the same with my own son worries and frightens me.

I just hope someone at the academy can break him out of his introverted shell and make him a bit more social. I'm going to enjoy the horrified expression on his face when his fan girl club forms, he looks too much like me for him not to have one and with his stoic and silent temperament he will only seem dark and mysterious to the girls in his class. A few dark giggles escaped me when I thought of the expression of panic my son will most definitely make.

 **Kakashi POV END**

#

Kakashi is freaking me out right now but I don't care we need to begin sparring now so I can get some experience and build up battle instinct.

"Kakashi, can we begin our spar now"

Kakashi finally snapped out of his thoughts and gave me a look that was a little surprised and maybe slightly disappointed? Pfft if he thought I was going to call him father after the five years I spent slowly building resentment toward him then he is an even bigger fool than I originally thought him to be.

"Maa, Raiden shouldn't you call me dad or even sensei while we are training?"

I sneered at him for that statement and decided not to answer.

"How about this then Raiden, if you can manage to land one blow on me during our spars before you start the academy then I will allow you to call me anything you want even human waste and I will respond as if it was my name. But, if you can't land a hit on me before the academy then you have to call me daddy in public and in the house for the first 3 months while you're in the academy."

I was completely caught off guard by this bet, part of me knew that this was a trick to satisfy his craving to be called dad and embarrass me in public. But, there was also the chance to call him human waste which as immature as it may seem I really wanted to be able to call him that.

My Immaturity ended up winning in the end and I agreed to the bet. It was only after I agreed that I paled when I realized that I had just been played. The way Kakashi's eye gleamed it almost seemed like he was smirking at me when I realized that I had just bet that I could lay one hand on a jonin before I start the academy in 2 months.

Dark chuckles started to come from Kakashi while a predatory gleam started to form in his lone visible eye.

"I forgot to mention Raiden that I won't be holding back in any of our spars so I can get you use to fighting opponents that are stronger and faster than you."

I didn't think it was possible but I went even paler after that statement, his plan this entire time was to just get me to call him dad…. damn it now I'm going to be stuck calling him daddy for 3 months. Whatever I'm a genius now so maybe I can pull something out of thin air to surprise him with and get a lucky hit in. Okay I can do this, I will have to use this first spar to see how much he won't hold back. I'm sure he won't use his Sharinga….

"You're kidding, right? There is no way I will be able to even touch you if you use that eye."

"Maa, Rai-kun I believe I said I won't be holding back didn't I, so that means that I will be using everything I have. Also, this eye will help me see what all we need to improve in your stances and instincts while we spar."

I almost let out a whimper after finding out just how screwed I was.

"Fine can we start now?"

"Attack with the intention to kill, we can begin whenever your ready son."

I was irritated at the last comment Kakashi made and was about to rush him but before I could even move the atmosphere around Kakashi grew a lot colder and his eyes lost all emotion and warmth.

That change was extremely uncomfortable, I was calm before but now I could feel my heart rate increasing and my palms becoming sweaty. Suddenly I realized that this spar was going to be painful, Kakashi truly intended to hurt me during this sparring session I could see it in his eyes and before I knew it I was taking a step back.

"Oh, are you getting cold feet now Raiden did you just realize that sparring included getting hurt? Pain is a very good teacher Raiden it makes you more aware and wary which keeps you alive in the long run. So, if you won't make the first move then I will."

Before I could even answer Kakashi disappeared in a burst of speed and felt something solid slam right into my stomach with so much force I was lifted off my feet and into the air. I crashed into the ground after a brief flight and tried to get back up but my vision was blurry from the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"One punch and your already crying Raiden you won't last very long as a ninja if you can't take a punch."

It took all the strength I had to stand. My mind and my body were screaming for me to run away but I knew the moment I tried to escape I would only get another punch to the stomach. That single punch was a warning that told me there was no escape and I had to fight if I wanted to avoid pain like that.

"Yea I know dad" Kakashi gave me a look of surprise after that statement and I saw my chance to attack.

I rushed him with all the speed I had and tried to deliver a kick to his shin but before it landed it was caught and I was lifted off the ground by one foot and slammed right back into the dirt.

"Maa, son that was rather clever to use that title as a means to distract me but I have to say that attack was rather immature, there was no form to it and it left you completely wide open to a counter now get up take a stance and attack me with what I have taught you so far."

I was a bit dizzy but I got back up and took a stance. Kakashi left zero openings for me to exploit and with my lack of battle experience I didn't know where to begin attacking. I rushed him again only this time instead of attacking out of emotion I went through all the katas he taught me and let them flow through my movements.

I went for a jab to his stomach but it was caught in his hand and I received another crushing blow to the stomach. While still in pain and my fist still clutched firmly in his hand I went for a fast round house kick to the head using his hand as leverage to lift my foot up to his face. Kakashi titled his head slightly out of the way and let go of my hand while slamming a fist into my back. Again, pain lanced through me like nothing I had ever felt before, a scream came out before I could stop myself as my face met with the dirt again. I looked back at Kakashi from my position and saw his leg lifted up ready to slam into my back again and I rolled out of the way. His leg left a crater in the ground and I could feel the cold sweat on the back of my neck, I jumped up pulled out a Kunai and flung it right at his chest and ran toward him. He swatted the kunai out of the way using the metal part of his gloves while I attempted to tackle him so I could try and get him on the ground where it would be easier to deliver a blow. But, before I could grab him he disappeared in another burst of speed and I felt a foot crash right into my face sending me up into the air and then a fist slammed into my right cheek sending me crashing back into the dirt. I could taste blood in my mouth after that last hit and spit a glob of saliva and blood onto the ground. I tried to get back on my feet but my vision was swimming and then I felt a hard hit to the back of my neck and everything went dark.

I woke up in my bed and when I went to get up every muscle in my body screamed for me to stop but I powered through. I found Kakashi in the kitchen warming up some left-over miso soup.

"Finally, up are you well then let's go over that spar shall we." I tried not to flinch at the mention of that pathetic excuse for a spar but I think Kakashi still noticed if the sigh that left him afterward was any indication.

"Raiden, for your first fight ever and your first fight against an opponent that far outclasses you, you did very well so long as I ignore that first attack of course."

I felt my cheeks heating up at the memory of my childish attempt at payback for Kakashi's first attack. I could hear Kakashi chuckling at my reaction and I looked up to glare at him but I noticed the look in his eye seemed more relieved than amused which was confusing to me.

"I leaked out a small amount of killing intent at the beginning of our spar so your reaction was expected. Although your lapse in maturity after I hit you was rather amusing you're going to have to learn to control your emotions better during a fight. Also, we need to work on how to spot openings, battle instincts, and tactics are other things we will work on for the next two months so be prepared to be slammed into the ground every day. I also want you to get used to reacting to high chunin speed which is what I used against you today, I don't expect you to be able to counter within two months but I do expect you to be able to dodge my attacks by the time you start the academy am I clear."

"Hai, sensei." Kakashi looked surprised, but there was no need for him to be he showed me first-hand how huge the gap was in terms of skill and he also beat a decent amount of respect for his skill into me. I still won't call him father willingly but I was willing enough to acknowledge the man as my teacher. Part of me dreaded how tough the next two months would be but the other part of me was happy and excited to improve, one step closer to surviving all the crap that would come Konoha's way.

#

It's finally time for the first day of the academy, I was excited and nervous especially sense I decided that I would remain aloof and stoic while in the academy. I learned early on that my introverted tendencies made it hard for me to interact with kids around my age and even drained me both physically and mentally. So, in order to avoid that I decided to be a loner, peace and silence appealed to me more than games of ninja and hop scotch.

I thought about befriending Naruto but the more I thought about it the more it felt like a bad idea. Naruto right now is loud and obnoxious which I don't think I can handle at the moment as a matter of fact he might make me break my otherwise stoic and aloof nature just to snap at him.

I might befriend him when he is a bit more mature but not now, I will most likely surround myself with older people in the future. I get along better with adults then I do with people my age, at least they know when to leave me alone.

"Raiden are you ready to go"

"Yes…daddy I'm ready to go" Kakashi beamed at my use of that embarrassing title, honestly why couldn't he let me call him father or dad at least. Daddy makes me sound so childish.

We got to the academy pretty fast hopping on the roof tops. The whole induction ceremony was pretty boring I zoned out until I was called up to line up with the class that I would be in. When I got to the stage I heard a lot of squeals and coos from girls young and old. That weirded me out to the point of shivering, I was six and I had women well into their thirties cooing at me. That also reminded me of one problem about the ninja academy and that was fan girls, I felt myself paling at the realization that I acquired a fan club in record time and I could have sworn I heard Kakashi cackling somewhere in the audience. Suddenly I found myself appreciating the ability to move at chunin speeds now thanks to Kakashi's Spartan training regimen.

After the induction ceremony, we went to the classroom and met our teacher who was someone I didn't recognize. His name was Sojiro Hyuga he looked to be about the same age as Iruka but he carried himself exactly how I expected a Hyuga to with grace and confidence. He taught calmly and with authority the subjects of math, reading, writing, geography, science and history.

It was all extremely boring and easy, Kakashi's training unfortunately didn't just focus on the physical aspect of being a ninja in fact the time he trained me which was a total of 11 months he taught basically the first two years of the academy to me.

I remember telling him I could learn that stuff at the academy but for some reason he kept insisting that I learned it then instead of later. He mentioned that the actual ninja training didn't start until two years later but I could skip the first two years if I showed that I already knew the material that would be taught for the next two years.

I don't get why he wanted me to move up but I was game for it considering just sitting in a classroom all day especially if I already knew the material really didn't appeal to me.

The classwork was super easy and I was half tempted to take a nap, but before I could the bell for lunch time started ringing. Before my desk could be swarmed by idiotic fan girls I grabbed my lunch and exited through the window and found myself sitting in a tree enjoying my lunch.

It was really nice just sitting in a tree and eating, after I was done I still had about 45 min before it was time to go back to class. So, I sat in the tree and watched the other kids, apparently lunch was a combination of years 1-3 so I saw most of the rookie 9 eating lunch. I even spotted Sasuke Uchiha sitting in a tree on the other side of the field, great minds think alike I guess.

After people watching for about 10 minutes I decided to take a nap for the remainder of the time lunch would last. I was almost asleep when I heard the loudest voice I've ever heard scream into my ear.

"HEY MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI FUTURE HOKAGE WHATS YOURS!"

'Dear Kami, why do you hate me so?'…. TO BE CONTINUED

#

Well that was my first time trying to write a fight scene, honestly, they are pretty hard to write. I tried to make the fight realistic based on Raiden's ability in terms of his experience in fighting and feeling the pain of somewhat full power punches and kicks. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
